<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Royal Earp by Kam16</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24111433">Royal Earp</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kam16/pseuds/Kam16'>Kam16</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wynonna Earp (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bisexual Waverly Earp, F/F, F/M, Homophobia, Knight Nicole Haught, M/M, Multi, Pansexual Character, Princess Waverly Earp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:08:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24111433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kam16/pseuds/Kam16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicole finally did it. Her dream to be part of the royal guard finally came true. She didn't think her life could get any better until she met a mysterious girl in her favorite tavern in town. She had prove her value to queen Wynonna, who decided tobassigned her to protect her sister, princess Waverly. Will she be able to focus on her task, or will this mysterious girl distract her?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ambrose Dickenson | Fish/Levi, Curtis McCready/Gus McCready, Jeremy Chetri &amp; Nicole Haught, Jeremy Chetri &amp; Waverly Earp, Jeremy Chetri/Robin, Nicole Haught &amp; Shae Pressman, Rosita Bustillos &amp; Waverly Earp, Waverly Earp &amp; Chrissy Nedley, Waverly Earp &amp; Curtis McCready, Waverly Earp &amp; Wynonna Earp, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp &amp; Mercedes Gardner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Mysterious Woman</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As Nicole walked down the street of the village she couldn't help but feel proud of herself. She was finally getting the recognition she deserved. After years of training for being the best guard, she finally did it.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>When she leaves her kingdom for the kingdom of Purgatory she doesn't know what to expect. She had heard a lot of rumors about this country and specifically about the woman in command.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Queen Wynonna wasn't like any other queen she had heard of. She was fierce and didn't let anyone tell her what she should do but was also just and kind with her people. She was known for her open mind and judged you based on who you were now and not on where you were from or what you did in the past. Whatever if you were a paysan or born noble, if you were an asshole she would tell you just that. The queen is honestly one of the most known parts of her personality.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>That is why Nicole decided to take her chance and became a guard for Purgatory's queen.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The first time she met the queen Wynonna, Nicole was surprised by the way she acted. It was nothing queen like. With some convincing, Nicole was given a chance to prove her worth in a duel. She expects the fight to be with one of the guards, maybe even more than one. What she definitely did not expect was her opposent to be the queen herself.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«Where is the fun in just watching ?» That was the only explanation the queen gave Nicole.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nicole quickly realized that she wasn't planning to go easy with her and that she didn't have to hold back with the queen.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>After a long hour of fighting, Nicole won, to the surprise of everyone who was observing the duel between the two of them. The queen was very impressed with herself and decided to give a chance to the woman. She introduced her to Captain Nedley.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She didn't have a lot of responsibility at first. She knew that her duel with the queen wasn't enough to show her loyalty to the crown and she would have to wait to prove it. However the new guard didn't have to wait as long as she thought.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Captain Nedley had told her that the biggest danger against the royalty of Purgatory was a group of mercenaries hired by a neighbor's kingdom, the Revenants. Rumors say that King Bulshar and his wives wanted something who was on the territory of Purgatory. A secret place where a great power was hidden.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Knowing that, Nicole decided to learn as much as possible about their enemies. What the new guard wasn't expecting to find was a spy. Carl was his name. She found him sneaking around the throne room more than once when the queen was discussing important matters about the kingdom and decided to investigate further on him. She discovered that he exchanges information to their enemies for money and booze.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Once she reunited all the proof she needed, Nicole showed everything to Nedley and Carl was locked down.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The skills that Nicole showed impressed the queen even more and she decided to give the guard a new mission. She had to protect the most precious thing the queen had. Princess Waverly.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nicole didn't have the chance to meet her yet. She only had been here for two months and the princess was on vacation in another kingdom, maintaining peace between the two countries and visiting one of her friends, princess Rosita.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The guard had heard a lot about the mysterious princess by Jeremy, one of her oldest friends that she wasn't expecting to see again after so many years. The young man came to Purgatory 3 years before she came and became the healer of the castle. He became fast friends with the princess.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jeremy warned her about the princess' tendency of getting rid of her guards. She didn't like being followed all the time and always found a way to escape them. Nicole noted this information in a part of her mind and promised herself to be extremely careful. Every other guard that had the responsibility of the princess was glad to not have this responsibility any more. They all take it as a punishment. But Nicole did not see it that way. For her it was a pride to be chosen by the queen for this mission. She knew how protective of her sister the queen was. After the death of king Ward and princess Willa by the revenants, Princess Waverly was the only family that she had left. If the queen let the safety of the princess in her hand Nicole knew that meant that she really trusts her and she will do anything to deserve this trust.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>That is why she was now in the street of the village to celebrate before her first day as princess Waverly's personal guard, the next morning. The princess was coming back home today and Queen Wynonna wanted to talk to her sister before presenting the guard to her.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nicole entered the only bar in town and sat at the bar where she was greeted by one of the owners.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«Lady Haught. I'm so glad to see you again.»</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«It's good to see you too Curtis but please stop calling me lady Haught just call me Nicole.»</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«Alright Nicole what can I get you?»</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«A beer please.»</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«On it.»</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nicole scanned the crowd of the bar before her eyes fell on a young woman who was serving some customers. The guard was breathless by the beauty in front of her. The woman had long brown wavy hair, hazel eyes and a smile so bright it illuminated the dark room.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nicole was pulled out of her trance by Curtis who put her drink in front of her. «Here you go.»</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nicole thanked him before focusing on the short brunette again. «Who is this woman? I had never seen her before.» She asks Curtis.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Curtis looked at the woman in front of him before looking at the other woman, who caught him looking at her and waved at him. He waved back a proud smile on his face, before answering the redhead's question. «This is my youngest niece. She was out of town for a little while but she came back today. I'm sure you will like her. She has a heart of gold and loves getting to know new people.»</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nicole turned to look at him while he was talking and could see all the love the man had for his niece. Said niece was making her way toward them. «Gus won't be very happy if you keep speaking instead of working.» say the young girl with a playful smile.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«Your aunt knows damn well that my talking keeps our customers in.»</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«Really? Personally I'm just here for the beer.» teased Nicole. The comment won a laugh from the brunette. It was the guard's new favorite sound. She secretly promised herself to try to make her laugh again.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Curtis playfully glared at her. «I thought you were supposed to be noble lady Haught.»</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«What can I say? Nobody is perfect.» She winked before adding. «and the beer is very good.»</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«Thank Nicole.» came a voice behind Curtis. He moved slightly to the side to reveal a woman with short grey hair. «Are you not supposed to work?» she asked her husband.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«I told you Gus wouldn't be happy.» said the young woman.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«You're so mean to me monkey.» He pouted before turning to serve other customers while her wife did the same.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The young woman shocked her head with an amused smile on her face before turning to face Nicole who was staring at her. The guard quickly looked away with a light blush on her cheeks. «Lady Haught, right?»</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The redhead looked at her again and cleared her throat before introducing herself. «Nicole Haught at your service.»</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«Well nice to meet you lady Haught. Are you new here?»</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«Please call me Nicole. And to answer your question I came here two months ago to join the royal guard.»</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«Finally another woman in this guard, I thought Eliza would be the only one. Did you meet her?»</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«I did. She is very nice and friendly but shows no pity when we are training.»</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«So I heard.» The brunette was about to continue but was interrupted by a man who needed another beer. «Sorry, duty call.»</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>When she turned to leave she was stopped by a hand on her wrist. The grip was soft but spread an intense warmth on her skin. She looked up in soft brown eyes. «Can you tell me your name?»</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The brunette smiled before replying. «My name is Dominique.» She then leaves to serve other customers.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«Dominique.» repeated Nicole to herself with a smile on her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>For the next hour, the two women exchanged occasional glances and smiles while Dominique passed from one table to another serving drinks and chatting with customers. Nicole was, also, lightly chatting with people around her, but couldn't really focus as her attention was always drained back to the brunette.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The way she moved, her smile and the sound of her laugh, everything about this woman was mermezing for Nicole. She tried to not stare but she found it impossible. Every time she tried to look away, she found herself staring at Dominique again.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The brunette didn't really look to mind though. She was smiling at Nicole again when she felt a hand on her waist and hot breath on her neck.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«What would you say if we leave together for the night? » A male voice breathed close to her heart, sending a shiver down her spine.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dominique steps back with an apologetic smile. «Sorry Pete, I can't I'm working.» Like to prove her point she held an empty glass in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He gripped her by the waist again and brought her closer to him. She could smell the beer in his breath «Come on just an hour. You won't regret it.»</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«I think the lady said no.» came an autoritary voice behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«I didn't talk to you, go mind your own bis...» He started but quickly cut himself off when he saw who was standing behind him. He audibly gasped and took a few steps away from the redhead in front of him, letting go to the waitress' waist. «I wasn't gonna do anything Nicole I swear.»</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«It's Lady Haught to you York. I think if you drink enough for one night you should go home. Now.» Nicole's voice was low and menacing. Pete nodded and rushed out of the bar. When he was finally out of sigh, Nicole faced Dominique again with concern in her eyes. «Are you all right?»</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«Yeah I'm fine thank you but I could have dealt with him, it wouldn't have been the first time.»</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«I have absolutely no doubt that you can handle yourself perfectly, I just couldn't stand sitting there without doing anything. I apologize if I step a line and make you uncomfortable in any way. I didn't want to make you feel like you couldn't protect yourself, I just acted out of instinct.»</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«You don't have to apologize but thank you for your help. Your next drinks are in the house for the rest of the night.»</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«Oh no you don't need to do that, I didn't step in to get free drinks. I can pay for my beer.»</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«Sit your ass down on that stool and drink freely for the night Nicole.» scowled Gus behind the bar.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nicole blushed but didn't argue and went back to her seat, where Curtis put another beer in front of her. The people in the bar went back to their conversation like nothing had happened while the brunette did the same continuing to serve customers. When the night calmed down and only a few customers were left, the brunette made her way toward Nicole. She took the seat next to her. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«Need a refill?» she asked. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«No thanks I think I should stop for the night if I want to get home in one piece.» replied the redhead.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«Are you leaving now?» She looked so disappointed that Nicole's heart tightened in her chest but at the same time she felt butterflies in her stomach at the thought that Dominique didn't want her to leave.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«I could stay around a little longer.» she smiled at the brunette who smiled brightly at her back.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«So tell me Nicole, why did you want to be a guard?» asked Dominique curiously.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«My father was one. He taught me everything he knew. He wanted me to be able to defend myself but I wanted to protect others. That is why I left my kingdom and came to Purgatory.»</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«You couldn't do it where you are from?»</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«It is not proper for a woman to fight where I'm from. Plus I did not want to serve a king who didn't care about his people. I traveled from kingdom to kingdom until I heard about queen Wynonna. She was exactly the kind of person I wanted to serve.»</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«She is a very good queen.» agreed the young woman. «Better than king Ward ever was. She doesn't hide behind her title like most people from the royalty do.»</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The redhead nodded in agreement. «We definitely need more leaders like her.» They both stay silent for a moment before Nicole breaks it. «What about you?»</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«What about me?»</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«What's your story? What are you passionate about? »</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«I'm not that interesting, I'm only a simple waitress here from time to time.» she smiled shyly with a light blush. «I don't want you to get bored.» </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«I will be the judge of that. I'm sure you're more interesting than you give you credit for.» the guard gave her an encouraging smile. «Plus I'm sure even if you were telling me about the weather I would find it interesting. What do you like?»</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«Well I like history and dead languages.»</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«And what do you describe as boring? It's not at all. What kind of languages do you know?»</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«I speak Latin, simerian and grec, even if it's not a dead language.»</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«Beautiful and smart.» she winked at Dominique, making her blush even more. «What about the history part? What's your favorite subject?»</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«I know almost everything there is to know about Purgatory. From king Wyatt Earp, who builded this kingdom to queen Wynonna and every myths and legend about those land and specially about the legendary sword Peacemaker.»</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«I have to admit that it's difficult to believe that a magic sword really exists.»</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«Peacemaker is real. It is passed to every Earp's heir when they are crowned. Nonn... The queen Wynonna always has it with her.  When an Earp uses Peacemaker against someone, flames appear to reveal if their soul is pure or not. If the flames are red, they aren't pure but if the flames are blue, then they are pure and don't deserve to find their end by the sword.»</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«So the real question here is if a peacemaker was pointed toward you, what color would be the flames?»</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«What color do you think they would be?»</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«I don't know you well enough to answer this but I can't wait to find out. I have a good feeling about it.»</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«That means I'll also have to wait to find out if your soul is pure or not. If you don't get bored of me before.»</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The sadness in her tone broke Nicole's heart. Who could make this angel feel so poorly about herself. The guard took the brunette's hands in hers, making her look into her eyes. «I would never get bored of you.»</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«How do you know that?»</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«From the little I learn about you tonight, I know you're really smart. Smart people are the most interesting and the best to be around. They always made the best conversations.»</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«Most people don't really like smart people.»</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«I'm not most people. One of my best friends is one of the smartest people I know and I never get bored once with him in my entire life. He loves to talk, a lot. But I'm sure I'll be even more interested in what you'll tell me.» she leaned forward a little anw whispered. «Don't tell him I said that he might get jealous.» a small smile appeared on Dominique's face. Nicole didn't know why she said all those things, why she was so sure that this girl was special and that she wanted to have her in her life in any way she could have her but she was determined to make sure she understands how special she was. «I promise you that I would never get bored of you.»</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«It's a big promise, lady Haught. Be careful you might regret it.»</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«I know that I won't. Plus my duty as guard of Purgatory is to serve and protect. It's my duty to make sure you know how amazing you are.»</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«How can you be so sure?»</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«I just know it.»</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The young woman stayed silent for a moment studying Nicole's face trying to decide if she could trust her or not. She seemed to have made a decision when she smiled and replied. «Well I guess we will see.»</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They passed the rest of the night chatting about everything and anything totally forgetting the world around them. Guns and Curtis could easily deal with the few customers without the help of their niece and let the two women be, exchanging knowing looks without their knowledge. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The more they talked, the more Nicole believed what she said before. She could never get tired of this girl. The redhead could listen to Dominique excited rumble about the history of Purgatory for hours and remembering every word that came out of her mouth. The brunette listened to her talking about her travels and the people she met. Nicole was surprised by how easy it was to talk to the young woman. It felt so natural and right. It seems so long to the young guard since the last time she had let herself be and relax with someone. It reminds her of the last woman she talked so freely with and the last time she saw her, five years ago.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nicole quickly shook her head of those thoughts, before they trapped her in the dark places of her mind, and focused on Dominique who was telling her that she never seen the sea in her life and dreamed of going one day. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Quickly enough, too quickly in the young women's opinions, it was time to close the bar. Both stood in front of each other, neither wanted the night to end.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«Can I walk you home?» asked Nicole in an attempt to stay a little longer with the brunette. «I wouldn't forgive myself if I let you walk home alone at this hour of the night.»</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«Don't worry about me, I have a room upstairs.»</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«Oh.» Nicole tried to hide her disappointment the best she could. She didn't want to make the girl uncomfortable. But before her mind gets down Dominique speaks up again.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«But you can walk me to my room if you want.»</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«I would love that.» a bright smile appeared on the guard face and she received an even brighter smile in return.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nicole offered her arm to Dominique, who happily took it, and they walked up the stairs and in the dark hallway until they reached the last door. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«Unfortunately I think it's time for us to get our separate ways.» said Dominique looking up into Nicole's brown eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«Hopefully not for long.» replied the redhead.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«Will I see you again?»</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«Nothing will stop me.»</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«I will take you to your words lady Haught, I might need someone to help me when customers get too handsy.»</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«I promise you to do my best to be here whenever you need me.» her tone was soft but firm. She wanted to make sure the young woman understood that she really meant it.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dominique smiled looking down with a light blush on her cheeks that Nicole could see even, in the dark of the hallway.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The brunette opened the door of her room and turned to face the guard. «Thank you Nicole for tonight. I had an amazing time with you.»</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«So do I.» replied the redhead.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dominique hesitates a second before closing the distance between them. Punching on her tiptoes, she kissed Nicole's cheek softly before getting into her room. «Goodnight Nicole.» She didn't wait for a reply and closed her door. Nicole was let frozen in the darkness, the tip of her fingers lightly brushing her cheek where the brunette had kissed her.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She turned around and started walking machinaly down to the bar, waving goodnight at the two owners before making her way out of the building. When outside, the cold of the night slapped her out of her trance and her brain started to process what happened. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>With the dumbest smile on her face, the young guard made her way back to the castle. Five years ago she ran away after she lost everything  thinking that nothing good would ever happen to her. She thought that her world had ended but here she was five years later happy like she never was before. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Being part of the royal guard and having the trust of the queen was an immense pride but meeting the young woman that night had filled Nicole's heart with pure joy. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>For the first time in five years she started to think that maybe the universe would allow her a second chance and she couldn't wait to see what the rest of her life would be. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Princess Waverly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Waverly was happy to be back home. These two months with her friend were great and she loved every minute of it but she missed her sister. They never had been separated that long before and the younger Earp had to fight very hard to convince Wynonna to let her go.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She knows how hard it is for her sister to let her go, Wynonna always wanted to protect her like she couldn't protect their father and sister when they died. She understood why she was overprotective. So she stayed in the castle as much as possible without becoming crazy and she dealt with the guards her sister assigned to her protection even if she was perfectly safe behind the wall of her home.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>But after a few years Waverly couldn't take it any more. She wanted to be free, to explore and hated to be constantly watched. So she decided to get out of the castle more, she even got rid of her guards every time she had the chance. Wynonna, being the rebel spirit that she was, never knew if she should be annoyed or proud of her comportement so she didn't say anything, she just assigned a new guard to her baby sister, every time she got bored.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>That is why she wasn't really excited to go back to the castle yet. Even if she missed her sister terribly, she knew that Wynonna had assigned a new guard to her and she was supposed to meet them this morning.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Waverly wandered if the new guard would be the woman she met the night before. A smile appeared on her lips just thinking about Nicole. Nicole Haught, she had presented herself. "Of course" she thought but didn't dare say it out loud.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She didn't give her real name to the tall redhead. Nobody knew that she was the princess in this tavern, only her uncle Curtis, Aunt Gus and Shorty, a family friend who owned the places with them. That was an advantage from the years hidden in the castle, nobody from the outside knew what she looks like. It was easier for Waverly to sneak out and pretend to be someone else, someone who could explore her home without being recognized. That is why she created Dominique. She couldn't ruin all those years creating this image even for Nicole, who will probably find out sooner than later about who she really is. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Waverly had loved every second she passed in Nicole's company. The woman had caught her eyes the second she stepped a foot inside the bar. Her hair shining under the sunlight behind her. She was the most beautiful woman Waverly ever seen, and when she saw Nicole smile at her uncle, and saw her dipple on her cheek, she thought she might die right away.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As the night passed, the princess learned a lot about Nicole and found out that she was not only beautiful but also smart, brave and caring. She caught herself drowning the other woman. Mesmerized by every word coming out of that mouth, lost in those soft brown eyes. But what surprised her the most was how easy it was to talk to her. She even almost called her sister by her nickname instead of her title. Nicole listened to her with curiosity and really wanted to know her. Not just the princess but the real her.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Her mind, then, drifted to the accident with Pete and the way Nicole stepped in to protect her, even if she definitely didn't need help to handle him. Wynonna had insisted that she learn how to fight and she had to admit that she was pretty good at it. The redhead's autoritary voice stayed in her mind, sending shivers in her entire body, in a very good way. The concern in her eyes after he left seemed so genuine, it made Waverly want to cry. Nobody really cares about her except her family. People only see her as the queen's little sister or the nice girl from Shorty's. But Nicole didn't see that. She saw her, only her, and she wanted to know her.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Waverly couldn't deny that she was very attracted to the woman. How could she not? But she also couldn't forget that while they had an amazing time together, Nicole didn't know she was the princess. What if she regrets talking to her when she found out? What if she starts acting differently around her? She knew she didn't have a chance to be with the beautiful redhead but she hoped they could at least be friends and maybe the guard wouldn't want to be her friend when she found out that she lied about who she is.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«Baby girl!» Waverley was pulled out of her thoughts by her sister who pulled her into a tight hug that the younger woman was more than happy to return. «I missed you so much.»</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«I missed you too Nonna.»</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Wynonna let her sister go and slapped her arm. «Why didn't you come home last night?»</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«Ouch. I went to Shorty's. I wanted to see aunt Gus and uncle Curtis.» </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«And you didn't want to see your amazing sister? That's a rude baby girl.»</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«Of course I wanted to see you silly, but I didn't want to meet my new babysitter that you keep assigning to me when I don't need one.»</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«You know that's for your own protection. I wouldn't forgive myself if anything happened to you.»</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«I know but I'm a grown up woman now, I'm 21. I can take care of myself.»</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«You're not 21 yet.»</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«I will be in two weeks.»</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«Speaking of which, are you ready for the best birthday party ever?»</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>That made the princess smile. Since they lost their family, Wynonna always made sure that Waverly's birthday was a special event. Every year they organize a big party and celebrate both their birthdays together. But this year was different. It was Waverly's 21st birthday. That meant that she was in age to get married. It was a tradition to organize a big event for the 21st birthday of a member of the royalty where princes and princesses from different kingdoms came in the possibility to form an alliance between two kingdoms.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«Sure I'm so ready to be exposed like a piece of meat waiting to be married to some jerk who thinks they are better than anyone else just because they are born noble.» Waverly replied sarcastically.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«Nope you don't have the right to do that. We both know that it is not true. Remember what you said to me for my 21st birthday?»</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«'No Wynonna you can't ride on a bull even if it would look cool'?»</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«Yes but you also told me that at the end of it I didn't have to choose someone to pass my life with. The only thing that I had to do was enjoy the party and the people who will try to get in my pants.»</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«I did not say the last part.»</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«The point is that I was already queen and that I could, and still can, do whatever I wanted and you know that I would never make you married to someone you don't want to be with. So I will ask you one last time. Are you ready to have a mega birthday party for an entire week where the only thing you will have to do is have fun with your friends and your wonderful  and super badass big sister?»</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A large grin appeared in the princess' face «It's gonna be awesome.»</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«That's what I thought. So how was this vacation with Rosie?» Wynonna wiggled her eyebrows with a knowing look.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«It was great, we had a lot of fun. Not the kind of fun you think about.»</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«Yeah sure.»</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«Nothing happened Nonna. You know that if anything had happened I would have told you.»</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«Like you told me when you kissed her?»</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«I told you that.»</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«Yeah after I tricked you into doing it.»</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«I told you, it's the most important here.»</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«Whatever. So nothing happened then?»</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«Nope.»</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«Nothing at all?» Waverly shocked her head as an answer. «So boring.» Wynonna sight.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«Well I can still go back there and come back when something interesting for you will happen. But I warn you it can be very long.»</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«Hell no you never leave me again baby girl. Plus she will probably be here for your birthday. I can wait for a few days.»</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Waverly huffed but kept a smile on her face. «You really are annoying, I hope you know that.»</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«I know but you love me anyway.»</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«I sure do.»</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«Anyway  tell me about your trip, even if it's far less interesting now.»</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Waverly rolled her eyes but started telling her about her trip anyway. She tells her about the mountains and the great view they had from the top of it. Waverly had been in awe to see the sea even so far away. Wynonna listened to her sister describing every detail she memorized from the sea, knowing perfectly that it was her dream to see it but never had the opportunity to do it yet. Then Waverly tells her sister about all the different food she eats, which interests Wynonna more.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«It was very great.» concluded Waverly.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«I'm happy for you baby girl. I wish I could go on vacation too.»</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«You're the queen, you can do that. Not for an entire month and you can't do crazy things either like getting drunk all over the continent.»</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«Boring. It's more fun to stay here.»</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«You could go see Mercedes. It's been a while since the last time we saw her. Will she be here for my birthday?»</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«She can't, she still has a lot to do in her kingdom now that she is queen as well.» Wynonna looked slightly disappointed but Waverly didn't notice. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«Too bad I'd love to see her again. So Beth would be here instead.»</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«Yeah no she can't be here either.»</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«There has to be at least one Gardner, so if neither Mercedes, nor Beth can come that mean...»</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«Yeah sorry baby girl, Tucker is the one who's coming.»</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«Really Wynonna? He's so weird. He always follows me everywhere, it's creepy.»</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«One more reason for you to be protected all the time. Speaking of which I think it's time for you to meet your new guard.»</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Waverly groaned but didn't say anything knowing that there was no use in arguing with her sister on this subject. They went into the throne room, Wynonna took her seat and Waverly sat next to her.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>While they were waiting for the guard to arrive, Waverly started to wonder again what her new guard looks like. Her mind drifted to furry red hair. "I would definitely don't mind having her around all the time." </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As she was daydreaming about what her days would look like with the gorgeous guard she met the night before, the door opened. Waverly had to force herself to contain the wide grin that wanted to appear on her face when she saw that the person who just entered the room was the same woman that haunted her thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nicole walked confidently until her eyes fell on the princess. She stopped in her tracks, shocked but quickly recovered and resumed her walk until she was in front of the queen and the princess. She bowed in front of them and waited until Wynonna told her she could stand. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Once she stood straight face to them again, Nicole did her best to focus her attention on the queen while she was talking but she couldn't stop glancing at the princess next to her. She couldn't be the woman she met the night before it was impossible. "I could recognize her everywhere. It's really her." She thought. "But why did she give me another name? Did she test me without me knowing? Or was I just a game for one night? Was her name the only thing she lied about?" </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nicole shocked her head and focused on Wynonna, now wasn't the moment for those questions. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«Waverly let me present you your new personal guard, lady Haught. Haughty this is my sister Waverly.» Introduced Wynonna.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«We already met.» said Waverly without turning her gaze from the redhead.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«When?»</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«Last night at Shorty's.» She wouldn't admit to her sister that they spent the biggest part of the night talking. She knew her sister and knew that she wouldn't hear the end of it if she told her that.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Waverly was trying hard to hide her excitement and she wouldn't let her sister know she was more than happy to have Nicole following her around everyday. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Wynonna narrowed her eyes at her sister but said nothing. Then she shrugged and before speaking again. «Okay well I have to let you two. I have a meeting with Nedley. See you later baby girl. TaterHaught.»</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nicole bowed again in front of Wynonna as she made her way out of the room letting the two women alone. When she stood again she locked eyes with Waverly.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«We should talk.»</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Catching up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>«We should talk.»</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Now that her sister wasn't here and she was alone with Nicole, Waverly started to be very nervous. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«We should.» Nicole was silent for a moment trying to gather her thoughts. «So your name isn't Dominique?»</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«No, it's the name I use when I go outside.»</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«And you are the princess?»</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«Yes I am. Does it change anything?» Waverly hoped that it didn't. She didn't want to be treated differently by the guard.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«Well yes it does... I mean no...» Nicole quickly cut herself off when she saw the princess' face fell. She took a tentative step forward «I just need to know. Your name was it the only thing you lied about ?»</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«Yes, everything else was true.»</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«And are you really Gus and Curtis' niece?»</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«Yes I am, as is Wynonna. They didn't want to be included in politics so only a few people know that we are related.»</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nicole opened her mouth to ask another question when the door of the throne room opened brutally. The redhead immediately put herself between the princess and the intruder, her hand on the handle of her sword ready to fight. However she relaxed as quickly when she realized that the newcomer was only Jeremy.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«Oh my God princess Waverly I missed you so much.» The young man pulled Waverly into a tight embrace that she more than happily returned.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«I missed you to Jeremy.»</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«You have to tell me everything about your trip.» said Jeremy when he pulled away.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«I promise, we have all the time in the world for that. »</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jeremy seemed to realize that they weren't alone. «So you finally met Nicky.» </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«I swear Jer if you call me that again you will regret it.» said Nicole while glaring at him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«It is how I always call you since we're five, I won't stop now.»</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«You do remember that I walk around with a sword all the time, right?» she said with her hand on the handle of her sword.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>« You wouldn't.» Nicole didn't answer, she just stared at him. «Okay fine I will stop.»</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«That's what I thought.»</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Waverly was watching the exchange with an amused smile. She was happy to know that her best friend and her new guard got along. «So what happened here since I was gone?»</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«The usual Chrissy rambling on and on about how cut and charming Perry is.»</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«How is Sir Jett?» As the question left her lips Waverly regretted it. Jeremy had told her about his preference for men a year ago and even though she had no problem about it, it wasn't illegal in their kingdom Wynonna changed that when she became a queen, some people still not accept it and that's why Jeremy didn't want everyone to know. Only a few people knew about it and Waverly wasn't sure how Nicole would react. She hoped that she didn't understand the meaning being her question. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>But any fear she had quickly vanished when she saw a huge smile appear on the young man's face and his dreamy look. «He is good, very good even. He asked me to go on a walk with him. It was amazing we went into the woods and almost get lost but it was great.» his smile was replaced by a look of concern when he looked at Nicole. «You all right Nicole?»</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The young guard was looking between her friend and the princess. She knew better than anyone all the struggles the young man had to accept himself but the way he talked so easily in front of the princess. She was scared of her reaction. She takes her new position as guard very seriously but she wasn't scared to defend Jeremy against any anger thrown at him for being who he is. But to her surprise the princess was actually looking at her the same as she was looking at the princess.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She faces Jeremy and asks «Does she know?» She hoped the princess didn't at least not tell the whole story. She wouldn't be able to look at her in the eyes if she ever found out what she did.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Understanding washed over Jeremy's face. «Yeah she knows that I'm gay Nicole. Don't worry about it, she's really cool with it.»</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«How long do you know each other exactly?» ask the princess.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«We grew up together.» answer the guard with a soft smile toward her friend. «We have known each other our entire life and we're finally reunited after five years apart.» a flash of something that Waverly couldn't exactly point out passed in the woman's eyes before she quickly recovered and shot a playful smile. «Remember when I talk to you about my very smart friend who loves to talk? Well I was talking about Jeremy.»</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«Hey I don't talk that much!»</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Both women had an unconvinced look on their face.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They passed the next hour together. Jeremy tells everything Waverly missed to her, including Nicole's arrival.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«Hold on a second.» Waverly put her hand up in front of him and turned her attention to Nicole. «You beat my sister in a duel?»</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«To be fair it was a close match.» answered the guard. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«She won Purgatory's tournament five times in a row.»</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«That's exactly what I told her.» exclaimed Jeremy. «But she's way too humble to recognize that it's impressive. All she says is that it was luck and that she could have easily lost.»</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«Well it's true.» defend herself Nicole.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«And it's not the only impressive thing she did since she's here.» Jeremy ignored her. «In the short time she was here she found a spy in the castle. Carl was giving information to the Revenant. Stupid Carl he should have known he couldn't turn his back to the queen.»</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«Carl? Why didn't you tell me sooner?» At this point Waverly was just shocked. How the Revenant came so close to them without being noticed.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«Well you would have known it last night if you had come back to the castle instead of going to Shorty's.» replied Jeremy.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«How do you know I was there?»</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«Oh please. I know you, I knew you would stay away as much as possible from your new guard that your sister assigned to you. Plus Nicole told me this morning about the woman she met last night. I still can't believe nobody ever found out that you are the princess. I mean Dominique always disappears at the same time you leave on a courtesy visit in another kingdom and nobody makes the link.»</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>At this point Waverly stopped listening. She already had heard all of that many times and knew what he was going to say. "She talked about me?" That was what the princess couldn't stop thinking. "What did she say? Was it good things or bad things?" Waverly looked at Nicole who was listening to Jeremy and nodding her head with his arguments but the princess noticed that she looked too focused on him like she was trying to distract herself.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nicole was trying to stay focused on what her friend was saying but after he admitted to the princess that she had talked about her this morning she was praying that the blush in her cheeks that she knew was there wasn't too visible and that the princess didn't notice. But she could feel Waverly's gaze on her and try her hardest to calm her heart. "What if she thinks it's weird? What if she asks the queen to assign her a new guard? What if she tells her sister? The queen will probably banish me with luck for thinking about the princess like that. Damn Jeremy and his big mouth."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jeremy's rambling was cut off by someone clearing their throat. The three of them turn to see a blonde woman standing close to them. Nicole internally chastised herself for not noticing her presence sooner. She had to get a hold of her feelings and focus on her job. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A bright smile appeared on Waverly's face and she threw herself in the blonde woman's arms in a tight embrace. «Oh my god Chrissy, I missed you so much.»</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«I missed you too Waves.» Chrissy pulled away. «So tell me how was your trip? How was princess Rosita?» she wiggled her eyebrows.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«Not you too.» deadpan the princess.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«I want to know everything.»</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«Me too.» said Jeremy. «But we should go somewhere else. The throne room isn't the best place to talk about it.»</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Waverly complained but followed them anyway. They went in the garden, the princess' favorite place in the castle with the library.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>When they were sitting on a bench, Waverly noticed that Nicole didn't join them. She stood a few feet away from the group of friends. The brunette stood and walked to her guard.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«Why are you standing here?»</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«Well I thought that maybe you wanted to speak with your friends without me around. I can't go too far as I need to be there to maintain your safety but I can give you some privacy while you are with your friends.»</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The way she said it almost feels considerate. Almost. Waverly couldn't point out what exactly but something felt off in the comportement of the guard. She was standing straighter and looked everywhere but at Waverly. The princess didn't like this suddenly all professional behavior when minutes prior she was joking with Jeremy.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>However she didn't push her and went back to her friends.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«What's wrong with Lady Haught?» ask Chrissy.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«She said she wanted to give me some privacy.»</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«That sounds like her.» said Jeremy.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«I don't know.»</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«Do you think she has another reason to stay away?» ask Chrissy. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«Nicole is a good person with a heart of gold.» defend Jeremy. «She's always respectful of people. You just met her but with time you will both see it. She didn't mean anything else except to respect your privacy.»</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>«You two are really close, aren't you?» asked Waverly.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A soft smile appeared on the young man's face «I wouldn't be here without her. She lost everything she had for me and I know that she would do it again without a second thought. I owe her my life.»</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Waverly looked from her best friend to the woman standing a few feet away, finding more and more intriguing with every new thing she discovered about her. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>